


Черепаха под дождем

by Kyooka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Mini, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто сказал, что людей сводит вместе Судьба, а не подруга с хитрыми планами?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Черепаха под дождем

Старая китайская мудрость гласит, что женская дружба похожа на союз змеи и водной черепахи. Допивающая пятый коктейль за вечер Рико думает, что в чем-то хитрые соседи правы, а еще — что из обоих выйдет неплохой суп, если знать как приготовить. Так же и с женской дружбой — экзотическое блюдо, но если ошибиться в ингредиентах хоть на одну каплю, обернется ядом. Или это про рыбу-фугу? 

Рико вертит в руках пустой стакан, слушая, как громыхает об стенки полу растаявший лед, и старается не смотреть по сторонам. Кто-то сбоку что-то спрашивает, и, даже не попытавшись вслушаться в слова, Рико отрицательно качает головой, и думает как бы так потактичней сказать хозяйке, что она хочет уйти. 

Притча про женскую дружбу — это как раз о ней с Момои. Напряженная толерантность автономных территорий, как сказал бы ее учитель по политологии. И хотя со старшей школы многое изменилось, они не настолько близки, чтобы приглашать друг друга на подобные торжества. 

Как она вообще умудрилась попасть на день рождения Момои Сацуки? 

Щебет с боку становится настойчивей, и Рико с раздражением поворачивается, почти столкнувшись носом с какой-то девушкой. Одной из подруг-одногруппниц Момои, как поняла Рико, когда их представляли друг другу. Девушка чем-то напоминала саму Момои, лишь с той разницей, что если хозяйка в своем бледно-розовом пышном платье, с накрученными волосами, была похожа на валик сладкой ваты, то эта — на сливочный пудинг. Съедобная ассоциация подкреплялась удушающе-сладким ароматом духов, от которого хотелось немедленно выброситься в окошко. 

— Пойдем играть, Рико-чан, — кокетливо подмигивает блондинка и подхватывает ее под локоть быстрее, чем расслабленное алкоголем тело успевает среагировать. Рико протестующе упирается, но новые балетки предательски скользят по выложенному кафелем полу.

— Ты с самого вечера ни разу не улыбнулась, — девица, что так упорно тащит ее от окна на середину гостиной, дует губы и складывает брови в кокетливый домик. — У тебя болит живот? Месячные начались? Ты на диете и не можешь есть торт? С парнем поругалась?

От последовательности и откровенности предположений у Рико нервно дергается глаз. Но девушка, чьего имени она даже не помнит, смотрит внимательно, с каким-то сочувственным пониманием, так что Рико приходится отмести все предположения и объяснять.

— Я просто не очень хорошо лажу с... с друзьями Момои, — слова подбираются с трудом. — Еще со старшей школы. 

— А? Почему? — густые и наверняка нарощенные ресницы взлетают вверх-вниз. — Они ведь все такие симпатичные. Особенно Кисе Рета. Ты знала, что он раньше работал моделью? 

Рико отчетливо скрипит зубами, а безмозглая курица смотрит с таким искренним недоумением, что ее просто жалко. И хочется рассказать многое. Про то, почему она на дух не переваривает ровно половину собравшихся, а ко второй относится примерно как к... натто. То есть, оно может быть и популярно, но слишком на любителя. Она не любитель. Если к Кисе она относится нейтрально и даже с симпатией, то как вести себя с остальными представляется плохо, к тому же с этим с успехом справляются другие девицы, типа той, которая зачем-то пришла за ней. От Куроко не отлипает сама именинница, а Кагами с самого начала вечера сцепился с Аомине, и то, как они выясняют отношения слышно, наверное, на первом этаже. Замолкают они только тогда, когда давешняя блондинка виснет у Кагами на шее, начиная ворковать что-то ему на ухо. Судя по стремительно краснеющей физиономии Кагами и расплывшегося в хищной улыбке Аомине — что-то малоприличное. Рико устало трет висок и с грустью смотрит в пустой стакан, думая что еще один коктейль точно будет лишним. Хотя, может быть она наконец-то напьется и ее отпустят спать в другую комнату. 

Тщетная надежда. Вся компания медленно сбивается в круг на середину комнаты. Кто-то перешучивается, кто-то обменивается колкостями, добавляя в атмосферу еще пару литров напряжения. Хотя, по сравнению с началом вечера, сейчас между бывшим поколением чудес царит почти идиллия. Что не удивительно — выпили все уже более чем достаточно. Пудинговая блондинка отлипает от шеи Кагами и подмигивает, кивая на пол рядом с собой. Видя, что отступление невозможно, Рико занимает стратегически выгодную позицию, где ее точно никто не станет трогать — с одной стороны окно с фикусом, с другой Мидорима Шинтаро, с самого начала вечера открывающий рот только затем, чтобы прочитать кому-то нотацию. Практически идеально.

— Я знаю, чем мы сейчас займемся, — заговорщицки блестя глазами, оповещает еще одна напомаженная и навитая как пудель девица. В ее руках появляется коробка чего-то, подозрительно напоминающего обычные шоколадные палочки. 

Так вот про какую игру говорила Пудинг, рассеяно думает Рико и переводит взгляд с Пуделя на фикус. Принцип простой как дважды два — шоколадную палочку берут в рот и передают кому-то другому, каждый раз откусывая по кусочку. Кто откусит последний кусок должен поцеловаться с передававшим палочку. Кому передавать — это уже по желанию, но повторяться за один круг нельзя. Милая игра для всяких парных свиданий. Или для вечеринок, на которых выбираешь с кем провести ночь. 

Как раз подходит для вечеринки, на которой поровну парней и девушек, которые едва друг друга знают. Она с Момои исключения из правил, тем более что у Момои уже есть принц сердца. Интересно, для кого пригласили ее? Рико осматривает собравшихся, пытаясь прикинуть комбинации. Момои не отлипнет от Куроко ни за что в жизни, Пудинг весь вечер безуспешно пытается привлечь внимание Кагами, который весь вечер грызется с Аомине, с коленок которого почти не слезает Пудель, и на все это смотрит Кисе, причем с таким видом, будто собирается кого-то убить. Этого совершенно не замечает сидящая рядом с ним Кукла, которую рассеянное внимание предполагаемого кавалера ничуть не смущает. Идиллия царит только между обложившимися подушками Мурасакибарой и похожей на медвежонка девушкой, которые с самого начала вечера устроив себе гнездо в углу, практически ни на кого не отвлекались, а сейчас играют в "передай шоколадную палочку". Не знай Рико, что встретились они сегодня впервые в жизни, ни за что бы не поверила, что это не влюбленная парочка.

Самый темный угол неодобрения и уныния занят ей, фикусом и Мидоримой. Какая из них прекрасная компания, однако.

Улыбаясь как голодная акула, Рико берет еще один коктейль и мысленно откручивает Момои голову. Воображаемая картинка кукольная — сшитая из лоскутков Момои смешно барахтает тряпичными ручками, пластиковая Рико путается в волосах-нитках и стучит игрушечным молоточком по ватной голове. Чем вообще руководствовалась Момои, приглашая ее? Она что, похожа на одну из этих легкомысленных девиц, у которых чуть ли не спорт состоит в том, сколько парней затащить в свою постель? Или это что-то вроде службы моральной поддержки? Или она тут в качестве стоп-крана для всяких великовозрастных идиотов, раз уж Акаши оказался самым умным и смог отмазаться от присутствия на этом празднике жизни? От мыслей голова начинает болеть только сильней.

Рико запрокидывает голову назад, рассматривая свое отражение в потолке, покрытом каким-то странным глянцем. Ход игры ее не интересует. Веселое шушуканье, перемешанное со звонким смехом девушек идет словно с краю от нее, едва задевая. В прикосновении к руке нет ничего неожиданного — она его практически ждала с того момента, как игра началась. Поворачивая голову, Рико не глядя раскрывает рот, с хрустом откусывая мелькнувшую перед носом палочку, в последний момент понимая, что что-то не так — внезапная гробовая тишина почти ненормальна. Рико открывает глаза и замирает. На нее с непередаваемым выражением лица смотрит Мидорима. Откушенная почти до основания палочка между плотно сжатых губ выглядит смешно, но до Рико уже медленно доходит, что собственно происходит, и от этого совершенно невесело. 

— Я не думал, что ты съешь поки целиком, — Мидорима поправляет очки знакомым нервным жестом. 

— Ха! У нас первый поцелуй, — хлопает в ладошки Пудинг. Рико смотрит за движением ее ладоней, чувствуя, как плывет остальная комната, а вместе с ней чужие голоса.

— А тебе повезло, Мидорима. Первым будешь.

— Кто бы подумал, что Рико-чан такая смелая.

Пустое хихиканье сменяется возмущенным:

— Эти палочки слишком короткие!

— Может она просто голодная?

— Мидорима-кун, если у тебя есть какая-то последняя воля, то выскажи ее, пожалуйста, чтобы не было недоразумений в последствии.

Рико ставит стакан на пол и медленно поворачивается, встречаясь с безмятежным голубым взглядом:

— Куроко, признавайся, тебе жить надоело?

— Да ладно, это же просто игра, — Момои вытаскивает из раскрытой упаковки еще одну палочку и отправляет ее в рот. Взгляд у нее хитрый, так что становится не по себе. 

Рико фыркает и разворачивается к Мидориме. По каменно застывшей физиономии почти невозможно ничего прочесть, от чего очень хочется дать по носу. Вместо этого Рико протягивает руку, чтобы снять очки, которые обязательно будут мешать, впечатаются в переносицу, съедут на бок, отчего и без того дурная ситуация станет абсолютно дурацкой. С каким-то нездоровым ехидством она наблюдает за тем, как меняется выражение лица. Образ мистера Холодильника рушится на глазах. Мидорима часто моргает и инстинктивно тянется за уходящим зрением, а Рико вспоминает, что у Хьюги всегда было почти такое же лицо: удивленное, с широко раскрытыми глазами, начинающими кривится в зарождающемся удивлении губами. Потом он начинал возмущаться, потом смущался, потом пытался отвоевать очки. Рико не дожидается предполагаемой тирады и целует первая, старательно вытравляя из памяти момент, когда отобравший из ее рук зонтик Хьюга наклонился, накрывая губы поцелуем. Проклятые очки тогда впились в переносицу холодным металлическим краем, холодными были и руки, и губы. Холодным был дождь, серый и мелкий. Его влажная пелена оплетала плотным коконом, превращая кусок земли под зонтом в другое измерение, потусторонний мир, изоляционную капсулу. Казалось, стоит сделать шаг в сторону, высунуть руку из-под зонта и тебя смоет потоком. Так и вышло: зонт они уронили, неловко стукнулись зубами, когда попытались превратить простое прикосновение губ в нечто большее, а потом тонули под дождем, задыхаясь от воды и нехватки кислорода. После того дня многое случилось, но Рико все равно помнит вкус дождевой воды и держащие ее голову ладони. Аккуратно, преувеличенно бережно, словно голова у нее как у китайского фарфорового болванчика — потяни немного сильней и оторвешь. 

Пальцы осторожно зачесывают за уши волосы, большой проходится по краю раковины, ласкает мочку, надавливает, заставляя открыть рот, впуская в себя чужое тепло. Язык мягко проходит по внутренней стороне губ, трогает нёбо, ее язык, поддевая его. Словно приглашение на танец, галантное расшаркивание. Рико открывает глаза, наблюдая с близкого расстояния, как подрагивают чужие ресницы, и удивленно пытается вспомнить — они правда были настолько длинными? Она никогда не обращала раньше внимания. По языку катается мелкая крошка от печенья, а сам поцелуй отдается химическим привкусом ненатурального шоколада. Где-то в глубине вкус теряется, отдается чем-то кисло-сладким. Рико пытается поймать незнакомый привкус, ловит его на язык и не дает отстраниться в тот момент, когда чувствует как ладони отпускают ее голову, хватая за первое, что подворачивает под руку, кажется галстук. Вспотевшая ладонь скользит по гладкой ткани, второй она надавливает на шею, притягивая к себе. Чужие волосы оплетают пальцы речной водорослью, жесткие и колючие. Мидорима Шинтаро, первый в мире парень-кактус. Его одеколон пахнет водной взвесью с озоновыми нотами. От этой свежести кружится голова. При попытке вдохнуть Рико забирает чужой кислород и чувствует, как ползет по спине, собирая легкую ткань платья, сильная рука, отчего в животе собирается тяжелым шаром жар...

Громкое покашливание, сменившиеся восторженным присвистом, вырывает из трясины с запахом шоколада и дождя. Рико тяжело хватает ртом воздух, не сразу понимая, что произошло и где лежат ее руки. Чужие на своей талии и спине она и так чувствует прекрасно. Так же как видит зрачок, расширенный до черного провала — словно колодец в окружении ядовитой зелени сорной травы. Потеплевшая кожа под пальцами, испарина на висках и обжигающее губы дыхание. Мидорима смотрит на нее, как на привидение и отстраняется первым, с подчеркнутой аккуратностью надевая очки и пытаясь вернуть на лицо маску равнодушного неучастия в окружающем мире. Выходит у него плохо — кожа налилась цветом, став почти живой, а вот как выглядит она сама, Рико знать не хочет. И думать не хочет. Что на нее вообще нашло?

— Извините, что прервали, — Момои целомудренно опускает глаза в свой бокал, но Рико может поклясться, что чертовка ничуть не смущена застигнутой сценой. — Вы немножко увлеклись, но переходить на кухню нам всем было неудобно.

Поедаемая кем-то шоколадная палочка хрустит так громко, как будто грызут не ее, а чей-то хребет.

— Я видимо перепил и мои глаза меня обманывают, — Аомине смотрит то на нее, то на Мидориму с видом человека вышедшего из анабиоза спустя тысячу лет, и обращается к девушке на коленях: — Мика-чан, ущипни меня, а то мне кажется, что я заснул и мне снится какой-то кошмар с Мидоримой в виде эротической фантазии.

— Очень смешно, Аомине. Между прочим, то, что ты смотрел на меня, наводит на определенные мысли.

— Это на что ты намекаешь?

Молчащий до этого Кагами тихо говорит что-то по-английски, отчего внимание Аомине моментально переключается на него. Рико вздыхает и трет виски, думая что еще секунда и в кого-то из этих двоих полетит ее стакан. Ушедшее тепло оставило пустоту где-то в животе, тянущую и неприятную. Разговоры смазываются в невнятный шум — кажется, последний коктейль все же был лишний.

— Это некорректно, — обрывает кого-то Мидорима, и Рико почти видит как порастает длинными колючками его спина, — с учетом того, что обстоятельства были вынуждены игрой...

— Еще скажи, что тебе не понравилось, — весело болтает соломинкой в стакане Кисе. Аомине фыркает:

— Просто покажи им, где у тебя спальня, Сацуки.

— Но я удивлен! — Кисе подпирает голову ладонью, взгляд у него из-под ресниц, хитрый. — Неужели Мидорима-ччи так хорошо целуется? 

— Что, хочешь узнать на практике?

— Я боюсь, что при попытке вместо поки ты мне откусишь голову, — слышится показательно тяжкий вздох и женский смех. 

— Ах, вот как? Иди сюда, Кисе. 

— Ааа? Эй... нет, погоди. Мидорима-ччи, я же пошутил!

— Как вы мне все надоели! — Рико с грохотом ставит стакан на ближайший столик. Начавшаяся возня с перешучиваниями раздражает. 

Раздражение бьется в виске нервно, словно кто-то молотком отстукивает изнутри. Рико поднимается, перешагивая через чьи-то ноги и уходит, показательно не смотря в сторону Мидоримы, схватившего Кисе за ворот, и двух девиц, повисших на неудачно пошутившим парне, удерживая ему руки. Досматривать продолжение этого бреда нет никакой охоты — она надеется, что гордый уход ей удается хорошо. 

На кухне тихо, прохладно и светло. Яркие лампы люминесцентного света отражаются в кафельной плитке пола, расплываясь пятнами. Они похожи на медуз. Рико смотрит на свое отражение в стеклянном шкафчике и нервно приглаживает волосы, открывая кран, набирая полные ладони холодной воды. Пальцы застывают быстро, она прикладывает их к пылающим щекам, смывая с текучей водой чувство неправильности. В голове неприятно шумит, а движения резкие, их сложно контролировать. Но этого все равно недостаточно для того, чтобы забыться. Пудинговая блондинка, втянувшая ее в общую игру, была права — они действительно недавно поругались с Хьюгой. Точнее, это даже нельзя было назвать ссорой. Просто они сильно не сошлись во мнениях, а найти компромисс никак не получалось. И вместо того, чтобы сегодня пойти с ним на встречу, она оказалась на дне рождения Момои. И целовалась с Мидоримой Шинтаро. 

Что это вообще такое было?!

Память услужливо подсовывает ощущение гуляющих по спине ладоней, пальцев на лице, окунает в озоновую свежесть чужого запаха — у Рико чувство, что за ее спиной вот-вот начнется ливень, переходящий в грозу. Удушливая жаркая волна поднимается по спине, накрывая — в голове становится пусто, а во рту вязко от слюны. Рико кладет руку на живот, словно пытается унять внезапно устроившие свистопляску внутренности и переступает с ноги на ногу, с неприятным удивлением чувствуя характерное щекочущее чувство в паху. С боку мелькает какая-то тень.

— Все в порядке, Рико-сан? 

Нет. Не все. 

За привычку подкрадываться со спины Куроко следует влепить административный штраф. Не вздрагивает Рико только потому, что слишком вымотана внезапной моральной проблемой — ее, оказывается, возбуждает оставшаяся в гостиной помесь кактуса и холодильника, двинутая на гороскопах. 

— Когда-нибудь ты обязательно станешь причиной чьего-нибудь инфаркта, — ворчит Рико, разворачиваясь лицом к другу. — Правда, Куроко, сколько можно?

Он молча протягивает ей платок, показывая на подбородок. Рико машинально берет его, вытирая лицо — на белой ткани остается шоколадное пятно:

— Прости, пожалуйста, за все это, — Куроко смотрит в глаза прямо, неуютно. — Я отговаривал Момои-сан, но ей был нужен кто-то, на кого она может положиться. Она не говорит, но у нее не так много настоящих подруг. 

Рико не собирается жалеть Момои. В том, что касается жизненных хитростей китайцы слишком мудрый народ, чтобы просто так отмахиваться от их пословиц. Из Момои выйдет отличная змея, прячущая ядовитые зубы до поры до времени, удушающая своей заботой, чтобы свернуться потом на груди и греться о чужое тепло, а она вполне подходит на роль черепахи — слишком уж медленно до нее доходит очевидное.

— Я думаю, что вы с Мидоримой-куном действительно могли бы понравиться друг другу.

— Что?!

Рико смотрит на непроницаемое лицо Куроко, чувствуя как сдавливает виски, и пытается уложить в голове сказанное. Игра в гляделки затягивается, потому что как реагировать на такое заявление Рико не знает. Возмущаться, обвинять, отрицать? Последнее слишком лицемерно с учетом того, что белье на ней сейчас совсем мокрое.

— Извини, — Куроко моргает, разрушая напряженную тишину, — я просто говорю, что думаю. Но это не всегда оказывается верным. 

Рико закрывает глаза ладонью, растирая переносицу. Голова болит и шумит, словно под черепной коробкой идет дождь. Хорошо, что она ушла из гостиной — подкативший к горлу ком не глотается, а руки дрожат, когда она убирает в сторону челку. Интересно, что намешано в этих коктейлях, что алкоголь ударил в голову только сейчас? Они казались легкими.

— Ты знаешь, где у Момои спальня? — спрашивает она, тяжело опираясь на столешницу. — Мне нужно полежать.

Когда Куроко без лишних вопросов и разговоров отводит ее вглубь квартиры и устраивает на кровати, накрывая откуда-то взявшимся покрывалом, Рико думает, что вполне понимает Момои в ее безответном чувстве. Куроко можно любить уже только за его тактичность и внимательность. Рико внимательно смотрит в лицо друга, размышляя — будь она на месте Момои, что бы стала делать? Продолжала бы привлекать внимание, настаивать, навязываться, или оставила бы все как есть? И смогла бы любить кого-то со средней школы так, чтобы это просто не стало привычкой, абстрактной потребностью в придуманном идеале?

— Я оставил на тумбочке стакан с водой и твой телефон, — на ногах поджимаются пальцы, когда Рико чувствует прохладные ладони, аккуратно снимающие с нее туфли. — Если станет нехорошо, позвони мне или Момои-сан. 

Она кивает, проваливаясь в вязкую полудрему. Голова продолжает кружиться, словно под ней не кровать, а карусель. Прийти на чужой праздник чтобы запить неприятный осадок на душе и забыться хоть на один вечер — это ведь нормально? Возможно, она и правда выпила лишку, но ей не стыдно. Рико переворачивается на бок, натягивая на голову одеяло, поджимая под себя ноги. Все что ей сейчас нужно это немного полежать, чтобы потом попросить хозяйку вызвать ей такси до дому. Здесь явно неподходящее место для самокопания и жалости к себе. А утром она встретиться с Хьюгой и наконец-то поговорит... С этой мыслью Рико засыпает, затянутая в медленный водоворот кружащейся вокруг кровати комнаты. 

Это очень необычно, но приятно. Словно на какой-то момент ты стал центром вселенной.

Темнота опутывает мягко, словно чьи-то руки, глушит мысли. Рико нежиться в ее тишине, сладко потягиваясь на широкой кровати. Слишком мягкой на ее вкус, насквозь пропахшей вязкой сладостью духов и кондиционера для белья. Прикосновение к плечу разрывает идиллию — Рико резко подрывается с кровати и ударяется носом об нависшего сверху человека:

— Черт возьми, Куроко! — Рико трет ушибленный нос, а перед глазами плавают похожие на медуз звезды. — Сколько раз тебя просить не подкрадываться к людям!

Она открывает глаза, приготовившись сказать еще пару ласковых слов и замирает, понимая что тот, в кого она врезалась — не Куроко. 

— Момои попросила меня проверить, все ли с тобой в порядке. Кажется, она зря переживала, — пробивающийся из-за окна свет фонаря мертвенно-бледный, он подсвечивает волосы Мидоримы Шинтаро холодной зеленью, словно он долгое время пролежал в стоялой воде. Как утопленник. И глаза у него такие же страшные, пустые за рамками очков. Он поправляет их, отняв руку от ушибленного подбородка. 

— Значит, Момои попросила? — недобрым тоном спрашивает Рико, резко перекидывая свою ногу через чужие колени, пресекая попытку встать. В голове тонко и зло бьются слова Куроко, его нелепое предположение о взаимной симпатии, собственный подсчет всех присутствующих с разбивкой по парам. Выходит, она была права и все подстроено? Момои намеренно сводит ее с Мидоримой? Параноидальная мысль не успевает укрепиться, потому что чужие пальцы нежно проходят по внутренней стороне стопы. Едва-едва лаская, но у Рико поднимаются волоски на загривке. 

— Хорошо, я просто не отказался от предложенной возможности. Но это ничего не меняет, — от мягкой щекотки в животе все поджимается. Рико хочет отобрать ногу, выпнуть Мидориму с кровати, из спальни, своей жизни. Хочется откинуться назад и ничего не делать. Вместо этого она неотрывно смотрит в пустоту чужих глаз, слушая шум в голове. Мидорима принес с собой запах дождя и свежести, это напоминает ей ненужные вещи, будит ненужные чувства. Рико никогда не считала себя легкомысленной, никогда не интересовалась мимолетными увлечениями и не бегала за парнями, как ее подруги и одноклассницы. У нее на это просто не было времени и к тому же, в ее распоряжении была целая орава дубоголовых идиотов, за которой нужно было присматривать, воспитывать и которую нужно было старательно обтачивать. Полученное в итоге тренировок удовлетворяло, а победа пьянила сильнее алкоголя и любви вместе взятых. Но сейчас, сидя на кровати и чувствуя подступающую дурноту, Рико просто смотрит, как чужие пальцы поддевают ее ступню и медленно, следуя за движением, поднимает ее наверх, к губам, не удержавшись от стона, когда они прикасаются к нежной коже. 

— Это все меняет, идиот, — говорит Рико, кусая губу и только сейчас замечая, что во сне ее платье задралось, закручиваясь вокруг тела, и Мидориме прекрасно видно ее белье. 

— У тебя очень красивые маленькие ступни, — шепот щекочет, губы прижимаются к выемке подошвы, прослеживает до кости щиколотки и слегка прикусывают кожу над ней. 

— Комплимент? — фыркает Рико и перемещается ближе. 

Полное пьяной легкости тело слушается подозрительно хорошо. Или ей так только кажется. Потому что вместо того, чтобы сесть Мидориме на колени, она роняет его на спину и накрывает ладонью губы, прерывая возможный разговор. Ей хочется закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть напряженных мышц на сильной шее, четкого рельефа под тонкой рубашкой. Рико точно помнит, что раньше на нем был пиджак, но задаваться вопросом, куда он делся неохота, особенно с учетом гладящих ее бедра ладоней. Она неторопливо распутывает узел галстука, когда Мидорима поднимается навстречу и перехватывает ее руки:

— Плохая идея заниматься этим в подобном месте. Во-первых, это спальня Момои, во-вторых сюда могут зайти, в-третьих я считаю что близость должна быть... — он запинается, явно подыскивая подходящее слово. И ведь говорит это все совершенно всерьез. Рико внимательно слушает, не перебивая и снимает галстук, аккуратно сворачивая его и откладывая в сторону. 

— Знаешь, а это забавно, — говорит она, — я сейчас думала о том же самом. И вообще, я, по-твоему, похожа на ту, что будет спать с первым встречным?!

— Мы встречались не один раз, — голос у него стал низким и хриплым. Рико отчетливо видит яркие пятна на скулах, влажный блеск глаз за стеклами очков. Ее саму все еще трясет — прикосновение губ осталось на коже ног. До сегодняшнего вечера, Рико не предполагала, что в мире все еще существует парень, который станет останавливать и отговаривать от секса сидящую на коленях девушку, которая разве что не ерзает от нетерпения. Она выдыхает, пытаясь прийти в себя и остановиться, а вместо этого почти прикасается губами к губам, когда те говорят:

— Это не повод для такого легкомыслия.

— Еще слово и я затолкаю галстук тебе в рот, — Рико улыбается, мило опустив ресницы, когда расстегивает рубашку. Кожа в полумраке матово светится и кажется бледной, холодной. Рико гладит ее, ловя короткие судороги, пытаясь выбрать чего ей больше хочется — поцеловать в шею, оставить засос над ключицами или спуститься по груди, прослеживая губами великолепный рельеф и прикусить все еще мягкий сосок. Мучимая выбором, Рико пропускает тот момент, когда ее резко переворачивают на спину. От приятной тяжести тело совершенно перестает слушаться, превращаясь в пластилин. Рико едва хватает согнуть ноги в коленях, когда ее целуют. 

Жар мешается с запахом дождя, кожа под руками гладкая и словно влажная. Ее приятно растирать руками, разминая мышцы, прослеживать линии ребер и позвоночника. Проклятые очки давят на переносицу, а Рико захлебывается, словно снова стоит под дождем, словно это вообще первый поцелуй в ее жизни. В голове гулко и пусто, а Мидорима Шинтаро и правда слишком хорошо целуется. Идеальность — это вообще фирменный брэнд тех, кого называют Поколением Чудес.

— Утром ты об этом сильно пожалеешь, — мрачно говорит Мидорима. В расстегнутой рубашке, со сбитыми на бок очками и припухшими губами он выглядит совершенно не похожим на того, кто готов остановиться.

— Да замолчи уже, — раздраженно перебивает Рико и обхватывает его голову ладонями, притягивая обратно, зачесывая назад челку. 

Очки сбиваются куда-то в сторону, потом пропадают вообще. Стоит быть аккуратней и не повредить их, но мысль об этом слишком поверхностная и неважная. Она перебивается руками под поясницей, которые прижимают ее крепко к горячему телу и поцелуями с привкусом дождевой воды. Рико кажется, что тонут они вдвоем, хватаясь друг за друга словно за спасательный круг. Резкость мешается с нетерпением, затухает разбившейся о берег волной: вот она ведет по спине, оставляя следы от ногтей, и вскрикивает от резко сжавших сосок пальцев, а вот они медленно ловят губы друг друга, закрыв глаза и не углубляя поцелуй, словно школьники не решающие переходить черту. Это не похоже на то, что обычно между ней и Хьюгой, зато напоминает первую игру против Шуутоку. Когда казалось мяч не летит, а плывет, медленно вращаясь в загустевшем воздухе, когда потрясение мешалось с восхищением, а глаза отказывались верить в увиденное, как сейчас отказывается ее разум воспринимать сброшенные с кровати платье, брюки, и губы, выцеловывающие что-то на ее животе. Или пытающиеся проесть в нем дыру. 

Трусики Рико снимает сама, а потом нежится в ласках, коротко и неглубоко дыша, глотая стоны. Она поднимает бедра, позволяя горячему языку делать то, что ему хочется, принимая его. И нетерпеливо дергает Мидориму наверх за волосы, едва придя в себя после первого оргазма, чтобы поцеловать, собирая собственный вкус с его губ. Потолок плывет перед глазами, люстра раскачивается из стороны в сторону, словно они на корабле. Или карусели. Да, карусели, потому что мир продолжает вращаться. На спине лежать немного неудобно и первое проникновение неприятно, почти болезненно — Рико ерзает, пытаясь привыкнуть и глубоко выдыхает, каждый раз подаваясь навстречу. Она чувствует как липнет ее кожа к коже на чужом животе, как растягиваются под напором разогретые мышцы. А потом переворачивается на живот, прогибаясь в спине и кусает зубами подушку, глуша стоны. Теплые ладони скользят по спине, гладят крылья лопаток — Мидорима целует ее спину, продолжая двигаться, с каждым разом все глубже, резче. И поддерживает ее за бедра и под животом, не давая упасть в бессилье на кровать. И не уклоняется от поцелуя, когда наконец ее накрывает второй волной. 

Пытаясь отдышаться, Рико прижимает к себе Мидориму, обнимая за шею, удерживая и не давая отстранится. Она не хочет видеть сейчас его лицо: как тени ложатся на лоб и щеки, темные омуты глаз, четкую линию нижней губы. Теплая тяжесть вплавляет в постель, так что даже лень шевелиться — только расплести наконец сведенные пальцы и повернуться на бок, заворачиваясь вдвоем в одеяло. Близко, жарко и как-то слишком интимно для тех, кто собрался провести вмести всего одну ночь. Все мышцы приятно тянет. Засыпая, Рико думает, что все было слишком хорошо. И это ее откровенно пугает. 

Ей снятся грозовые облака, набрякшие дождем. Они густого, серо-зеленого цвета, и вместо воды из них на землю тянуться нити водорослей. Они опутывают, сдавливают, так что становится нечем дышать, а потом под ногами раскрывается глубокий черный лаз, в который Рико падает, панически понимая, что стенки его горячие и сжимаются вокруг, так что скоро совсем не останется кислорода. В себя она приходит лежа лицом в подушке. Дышать по-прежнему нечем, потому что во сне она замоталась в одеяло с головой. Шею греет уже взошедшее солнце, а в голове пусто как в колодце. Безумно хочется пить, и первое что вспоминает Рико, это слова Куроко о том, что он оставит стакан на тумбочке. Она поднимается на локте и тянется за водой, давая себе зарок никогда больше не пить столько, когда пальцы нащупывают очки. Аккуратно сложенные, лежащие рядом с подвеской, которая была на ней вечером. В животе сворачивается неприятно-холодный ком подозрений, превратившийся в абсолютную уверенность, когда она замечает отсутствие на себе одежды. Рико резко оборачивается, вспоминая ночь, горячечный жар прикосновений и понимая, что сухость во рту не только от выпитого накануне алкоголя.

— Доброе утро, — говорит ей Мидорима Шинтаро, щурясь на бьющее из-за занавесок солнце. — Не могла бы ты передать мне очки? 

Словно в полусне Рико выполняет просьбу и зачем-то подтягивает выше одеяло, прикрываясь, хоть и понимает, что разыгрывать стыдливость поздновато. Ситуация похожая на сцену из затертого женского романа была бы нелепа, если бы не Мидорима, с арктическим спокойствием надевший очки:

— Думаю, нам стоит о многом поговорить, но сначала, у меня к тебе важный вопрос, — он делает паузу и Рико готова уже услышать что угодно начиная от выговора за легкомыслие и перебор с коктейлями и заканчивая предложением "руки и сердца". И как всегда, с Поколением Чудес не все как у людей, потому что вернувший себе серьезный вид Мидорима спрашивает:

— Кто ты по гороскопу?

Рико фыркает, давится нервным смехом, прячет лицо в коленях и тут понимает, что китайские мудрости потому считаются нечестными, что их можно истолковать двояко. Ее дружба с Момои действительно похожа на союз змеи и черепахи — змея не нападает, потому что не может прокусить панцирь, а черепаха терпит рядом змею, потому что ее боятся хищники крупнее. И все же, змея более чуткая и знает, когда нужно двигаться вперед, когда — прятаться в панцирь, а когда — оставить черепаху наедине с другой черепахой. 

— Черепаха, — едва отсмеявшись, выдавливает из себя Рико, с непередаваемым удовольствием смотря как расширяются в недоумении глаза Мидоримы:

— Прости, что? 

— Все в порядке, — Рико вытирает щеки. — Просто я оказалась должна Момои. И... Водолей. Мой знак — Водолей.


End file.
